


Hiding

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Stolen Moments [18]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were both hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding

Prompt: Hidden  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Eliot Spencer, Parker  
Pairing: Eliot Spencer/Parker

They were both hiding from their pasts. Parker didn't want to think about the time before she met Archie, she didn't want to remember her foster parents or her brother. Eliot didn't want to think about who he was before Nate had saved him. He didn't want to remember all the lives he'd taken.

They had both hidden their pasts so carefully, but not even the best grifter could keep from letting a few things spill through, and grifters they were not. Secrets squeezed through the rapidly expanding cracks in their stone walls. But only around each other. It never happened in front of Nate or Sophie or Hardison, because they just simply couldn't understand the hitter and the thief.


End file.
